whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2110 (TU)
Events * Warren Shaw's Retrospective on OBC talks about the scientific classification of psions as Homo sapiens mentis, and notes that psions are usually just called "Gifted" or (derogatorily) "psyqs," but most people are just comfortable with "psion." Those without psi abilities are called "neutrals," although psions have been known to use the rather derogatory "neuts," "norms," "blanks," and "empties." * Genman's The Technological Age with Dr. Kieran Baxter discusses the difference between "macrotech" and "microtech" bioware devices. * By spring this year, the Chitra Bhanu Purge is complete, although rumours persist that more than a few quantakinetics, and perhaps even proxy S.K. Bhurano, survived. * Dr. Kieran Baxter's book, The Technological Age, is published by MMI's Walkabout Press imprint. The book covers the destruction of the Information Superhighway by Mungu Kuwasha; hologram technology as used by modern computers; ; the vocoder ; the OpNet in the 22nd century ; and pseudo-gravity in the form of grav-crystals. * Amani Pandarapandi is born. * The W/V "Hedgehog" MLRS Mobile Missile Launcher is developed in Great Britain. * ISRAn clairsentients have a vision of a large object crashing into the Sea of Tranquillity, burying the Wikipedia:Apollo 11 landing module, footprints and flag. * The Aberrant Kios Dorit attempts to infiltrate the United Nations, but is captured and later moved to the ''Armstrong'' Orbital Rehabilitation Satellite. * Ashley Frost's "Frost Group" becomes an independent subsidiary of Orgotek called Lumen. * The Federated States of America government and the Legions, in a series of meetings moderated by the Æon Trinity, hammer out the Legion Aberrant Suppression Treaty (LAST), designating the core of the Blight as the LAST Zone, which the Legions will be assigned to patrol. * Walkabout Press' The Technological Age has an article about Information in the FSA by Dr. Keiran Baxter, regarding the FSA's love/hate relationship with computers, give how necessary they are, but their proliferation encourages the spread of information. * General Margaret Beckenstein joins the FSM Joint Chiefs after an investigation into treason ends up in the expulsion of her three immediate superiors. * August Delemont appears and convinces Dr. Matthieu Zweidler of the need for a division for Special Projects. * Alexander Billie of WEI's Architectural Review reviews the aesthetic of the Æon Trinity's headquarters in the Chicago Cube. * Jane Robinson is fired from law firm Hawson and Li. * Etacar wanders across Africa as a tourist, eventually meeting Shams ud-din Mohammed Afiz in Cairo, becoming a couple. May * May 13: Jason McClelland is arrested while robbing a Rest Stop convenience store. The case leads to the FSA v. McClelland trial. November * November 1: Major G.N. Bandawadday sends a report to Colonel Agrah Shahim, Commander of the Fourth Legion. The report indicates evidence that there may be some Chitra Bhanu still active in Antarctica. * November 4: The Æon Trinity is not yet ready to label the proxies' mysterious "benefactors." Triton Division has three strong possibilities: a covert human agency, alien influence, or the proxies themselves projecting back in time. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline